The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector configured by wafers including moveable contacts thereby featuring simple, reliable connections.
Making an electrical connector by means of wafers has been known to the industry. However, all contacts are fixedly and securely attached to a wafer, typically as disclosed as below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,259 issued to Stokoe et al discloses an electrical connector of such application. The connector disclosed in the ""259 patent includes a plurality of modularized wafers bounded together. As shown in FIG. 4 of the ""259 patent, the terminals are stamped from a metal sheet, then embedded within an insulative material to form the wafer.
U.S. Pat No. 6,083,047 issued to Paagman discloses an approach to make a high-density connector by introducing the use of printed circuit board. According to teaching of the ""047 patent, conductive traces are formed on surfaces of the printed circuit board in a mirror-image arrangement, typically shown in FIG. 12.
As known to the skilled in the art, electrical connection between two terminals is generally facilitated by normal force exerted from one terminal to the other. However, since surface of the terminal could be contaminated by dust or oxidation, it is preferable to generate a wiping displacement between two terminals during mating. With the wiping displacement between the terminals, dust or oxidation on the terminal could be wiped out, thereby ensuring reliable electrical connection between two mated terminals.
The suggestions disclosed above have solder tails soldered to the printed circuit board, while connecting portions make connection through wiping.
In addition, since the terminals are fixedly embedded to the wafer, normal force provided by the terminals is then fixed.
Another problem of the prior art is that during the engagement of the terminals and the printed circuit board, there is a possibility of collapse of the terminals because an end of the terminal is soldered to the printed circuit board, especially to the terminals with tiny configuration and dimension. In addition, conventional arrangement of the terminal is always parallel to direction of the inserted printed circuit board.
Co-pending U.S. patent application entitled to xe2x80x9cElectrical Connectorxe2x80x9d, commonly assigned to the same assignee and filed on May 15, 2001, Ser. No. 09/858,841, discloses an electrical connector having terminals moveably mounted on terminal supports. The specification is attached as for reference.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an electrical connector configured by a plurality of wafers. The number of wafers can be increased accordingly to meet different applications.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a wafer in which terminals are dynamically received within passageways thereof thereby properly avoiding collapse of the terminals by movement of the terminal within the passageway.
In order to achieve to the objectives set forth, an electrical system in accordance with the present invention includes a first substrate having a first contact portion thereon and a second substrate having a second contact portion thereon. An electrical connector is arranged between the first and second substrates for establishing electrical connection therebetween. The electrical connector includes a plurality of wafer stacked together and each wafer includes at least a passageway defined therein having ends facing the first and second substrates. Each passageway has a terminal moveably supported therein and has end contacting portions electrically contacting with the first and the second contact portions of said first and second substrates. The terminal includes an arm abutting against an inner side of the passageway.